(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water storage container, and in particular, to a closed type water storage container mounted with a water level controller and an air filtering means, such that water and air within the storage container are filtered and clean.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sunlight, air and water are three essential elements that cannot be substituted by others. As known to everyone that clean water for drinking can only be obtained through complicated water treating processes and it cannot be obtained just from the tap itself. Water treating devices, such as reverse-osmosis water purifier, etc. have to be employed to first pre-treat the water prior to storage the water in the storage tank ready for use.
However, this storage tank for storing treated clean water is normally sealed or closed so as to avoid contamination. Thus, an external lining tube is mounted at one lateral side of the tank to observe the level of water in the storage tank. A water controller also mounted within the connection tube so that the water supply can be automatically controlled or supplied.
The water storage tank for the treated clean water is sealed and therefore the problem of contamination is not existing. However, in the linking tube where the water level controller is provided, prolong duration of moving water in the linking tube and the individual elements of the water level controller being within the water, various types of fungus may grow and pollute the water. In addition, the air that within the storage container may also pollute the storage water. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional water storage tank.